


Just another cliche

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, I’m really bad at tagging, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark is whipped, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of sex but they are innocent children, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Slow Burn, Tw for blood and violence but it’s basically not even there like maybe two paragraphs, so is donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Johnny now had his hands clasped in prayer, he was muttering something with a scared voice.“Haechan. You’re a minor! I will NOT let Mark stay here, you are too young for that!” Taeyong screeched, causing some of the other members to look over curiously.“OH MY GOD NOT LIKE THAT!” Donghyuck screamed back, finally realizing. “Wait, is that why Jaehyun and Johnny always are here?”





	Just another cliche

Donghyuck was sitting on the cold leather couch in the waiting room. He had changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and a plain white shirt. He was playing a random game on his phone, trying to look busy, though it was obvious he was waiting for someone.

 

The concert was coming to an end, only NCT U were doing their last performance, Boss. As he heard the music end and the cheers get louder, he put his phone away and looked to the doorway.

 

The members piled in, tired and panting. He was overwhelmed with all the scents, slightly dizzy, but he waited.

 

Donghyuck didn’t see who he was looking for, so he went to get water for them. As he turned the corner out the doorway, he ran into a sweaty chest, leather and pepper aura filled his nose. They both stumbled together until he felt arms being held steady by big hands.

 

“Oh shit, my bad Haechan.” The voice said from above him. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was disappointed that it wasn’t Mark’s voice.

 

“It’s alright Lucas.” Donghyuck said a little awkwardly, getting his balance back. He was about to let go when he smelt the distinguishable musky scent behind him. It smelled sour though, as it always was when alpha’s get mad.

 

“You can let go of him now.”

 

The voice was warm and easily recognizable but had a sharp edge to it. Donghyuck turned around to see Mark, still in his Boss outfit, with his arms hanging by his sides and his hands clenched in fists, only five steps away. He was glaring at the two, but Donghyuck couldn’t figure out why.

 

The arms around him let go, and Donghyuck saw Lucas give Mark a knowing look. Probably trying to tell him to calm down. Probably…

 

“Thanks?” He said, the taller two boys still having a stare off. “I’ll just go get some water th e n…”

 

His voice trailed off as Mark walked closer wrapped an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and he was engulfed by the odor of two alphas. He felt small in between the two. Mark was still glaring at Lucas. “I’ll go with you. Don’t want you falling into other people’s arms again, right?”

 

“O-Ok then.” Donghyuck barely stuttered out, blushing at the skin ship. Mark’s eyes were turning red fast.

 

Lucas snorted and ruffled Donghyuck’s hair, “How nice of you two.” He then walked around them and into the waiting room.

 

Mark took his hand off his waist as they walked but grabbed his hand instead. Donghyuck was blushing the whole way to the snack room. Mark still looked pissed though and Donghyuck could smell his anger.

 

“What’s wrong Mark? Did you trip on stage or something?” Donghyuck stopped in the hallway, facing Mark who refused to meet his eyes.

 

He just stared at the ground hard and Donghyuck could tell he was thinking of what to say. Just as Donghyuck was going to ask again, he was being dragged into the stylist’s room. It was empty except for the two idols.

 

Donghyuck made a small sound of surprise, “Mark wha-“ He was cut off again by Mark’s chest. Mark had right arm wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist and his left hand on Donghyuck’s jaw, angling it so his neck was showing.

 

Mark let out a small, almost unrecognizable mumble into Donghyuck’s skin, “Don’t want anyone else getting too close.”

 

Donghyuck shuddered as Mark nuzzled his nose into his jawline, down to his collarbone. “Ma-Mark what are youuu doing?” He barely got out as he was overwhelmed by Mark’s action. Mark wasn’t scenting him, he was a gentleman who asked for consent after all, but just taking in Donghyuck. All of him.

 

The alpha growled lowly, not out of anger but some sort of emotion that Donghyuck couldn’t figure out. It sent shivers down the omega’s spine, he whimpered lightly, and it snapped Mark awake.

 

Mark seemed to come back to consciousness and his eyes turned back to brown. He took a step back from the younger, blushing. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

They both were blushing immensely, Mark averted his gaze to the ground. Donghyuck was staring at Mark, mouth agape and panting slightly. “We should, uhm, probably go get that water.”

 

Donghyuck responded in a crackly voice, “Yeah, that.” Mark walked out first and Donghyuck stayed in place for just a second, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart.

 

They walked out, avoiding each other’s eyes, and brought the water back to the group. If anyone noticed the flushed faces and Donghyuck smelling slightly more like black coffee, no one said anything.

 

-*-

 

After the incident, the two were awkward around each other for a while, but eventually got over it. If anything, they got closer.

 

Sure, on broadcasting and shows Mark would push Donghyuck away, but at the dorms was a different story.

 

Mark would wrap his arm around the smaller boy when they watched movies, he would let Donghyuck hold his hand and bury his face in Mark’s chest when he got scared. Donghyuck would let Mark cry on his shoulder after a stressful day and let him put his face in Donghyuck’s neck when he needed to fall asleep.

 

They never talked about the change in their dynamic, as they both enjoyed it and didn’t want it to change. A week had passed since the incident, and neither of them wanted to change what happened in the past few days.

 

That is until Donghyuck went into heat.

 

Everyone knew it was about that time, and they tried to make him as comfortable as possible. What the whole group usually did is split the dorms when members went into heat or rut, since they all had ‘synced up’. The 127 dorm was for the omegas, and the U dorm was for alphas. The Dream dorm was for betas and the ones who haven’t presented yet.

 

The last day of Donghyuck’s preheat was, to say the least, surprising.

 

He had fallen asleep on the couch. As he woke up, he felt something below him shift. Donghyuck opened his eyes to see pale skin. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. That was when he noticed he was sleeping ON someone.

 

Donghyuck was sitting on someone’s thighs, legs entangled together, and his arms were around broad shoulders. His face pressed into the person’s neck, nose right under their scent glands. Not just someone though. Donghyuck breathed in a smell of black coffee and bittersweet chocolate.

 

Mark.

 

Donghyuck panicked. He sat up quickly and felt dizzy. As he fell down, he put his hands on the couch around Mark’s head to keep him from falling. Their noses only four inches apart.

 

It was then when Mark fluttered his eyes open. Black, piercing eyes stared back into his own brown ones. Donghyuck let out an embarrassing noise of shock which helped Mark wake up.

 

Mark stared confused but didn’t look away. His gaze softened, and he raised one of his hands to the small of Donghyuck’s back. “Good morning.” He said in a deep voice.

 

Donghyuck was a sucker for Mark’s morning voice and his breath hitched. Neither knew what to do, so they sat there for a minute. Taking the other in and waking up at the same time.

 

Mark broke the silence, “You okay?” Donghyuck could only nod, not trusting his voice. He sat up and averted his gaze.

 

The older boy sat up too and stared down at the boy in his lap. Mark looked over his face like it was a beautiful painting and he didn’t want to miss one little detail. He seemed to have a spike of courage, probably from his morning daze. “Wait here, I have something for you.”

 

Mark lifted the smaller boy out of his lap and set him gently down where he was sitting. Donghyuck looked around before cuddling into the pillow and inhaling, smelling Mark all around him. It was weirdly pleasing.

 

As he was waiting, he tried to make sense of what was happening. His thoughts were interrupted by Mark sitting down in front of him, a bag in his hands.

 

Mark rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, nervous but it was obvious he wanted to do this. “I, uh, was wondering if you wanted this to, you know, help with your heat?”

 

Donghyuck opened the bag to see Mark’s blue sweatshirt and a soft green blanket. He looked back up, confusion written across his face.

 

“I heard that it helps omegas through heat if they are scented by an alpha. I know Johnny does it for Ten, and Jaehyun for Taeyong.” Mark said nervously. “And if it makes you uncomfortable for me to do it to you, I was wondering if you wanted these instead?”

 

Mark held his breath, waiting for a response. He watched as Donghyuck let out a small “Oh” and blushed.

 

Mark quickly said, “I mean only if you want it. I’m not saying you have to have it and you probably think it’s a little weird and why did I do that I shouldn’t have given you it I’m sor-“

 

He was cut off by Donghyuck smiling brightly at him, “Thank you, Mark.”

 

Mark stared wide eyed back, breathless after his rambling, “Yeah, no problem.” Mark nearly combusted on the spot. He was lucky that everyone left early to get breakfast, or he knew the others would be hounding them.

 

 

 

For the rest of the day the two just talked. They made breakfast, only cereal because Mark would make the microwave explode, and sat at the counter to eat.

 

“You’ve gotten your rut before, right?” Donghyuck asked, in the same manner as one would ask for a pencil. Mark choked on his water, obviously not expecting the question.

 

“Uhm, yeah? A couple times, why?” Mark said, gaining his composure again. Donghyuck shrugged as an answer and the two left it at that.

 

 

 

About a half hour before the members would be back, they sat on the couch, facing each other and legs tangled together. Donghyuck was on his phone and Mark was writing lyrics, which may or may not be about the omega in front of him.

 

“Donghyuck?” Mark asked unsurely. “Hmm?” he gets back as a response, the boy lifting his eyes from his phone to look at Mark.

 

“Never mind, it’s a dumb question.” Mark looked back at his page, tips of his ears red.

 

Donghyuck sat up and set his phone on the table. “Everything you say is dumb, so you might as well just say it.”

 

“…Donghyuck.”

 

“Ok I set myself up for that one.” Donghyuck chuckled lightly. “Seriously though, you can ask me anything.”

 

Mark looked unsure but sat up anyways. “Can I, only if you’re comfortable of course and you can say no I would get it, this is a weird question to ask anyways-“

 

“Mark just tell me. I promise I won’t be weird about it.” Donghyuck said earnestly, looking into Mark’s eyes.

 

“Do you want me to, I don’t know, help you through your heat this time?”

 

The question hung in the air, tension filled the room. Mark saw Donghyuck’s eyes fill with an unreadable emotion.

 

“OH MY GOD! Not like that!” Mark quickly corrected. “I meant do you want me to stay with you and bring you food and that stuff.”

 

Mark continued to avoid Donghyuck’s eyes. He felt vulnerable asking, but he knew it would come out eventually.

 

Donghyuck stayed silent, and Mark panicked. “Sorry, I knew it was too weird to ask. I should just leave.”

 

He got up and went to his room to grab his stuff. As soon as he closed his door, he collapsed on his bed and put his face in his hands.

 

Mark rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He remembers when he and Donghyuck first moved into the dorm, both still young and scared.

 

 

 

Mark recalls what happened that night. They had come back from training, tired but happy together.

(Flashback)

 

“Mark, we’ll always be together, right?” A small Donghyuck has asked softly.

 

“Of course, Hyuckie. No matter what. I’ll always be here, even when we fight. When you are tired you can sleep on my shoulder. If those other trainees keep bugging you, call me and I’ll make sure they end up black and blue.”

 

Donghyuck interrupted him with a snort. Mark laughed too, “Hey, I’m serious though. I am here for you. I am yours to do what you wish Donghyuck. I promise I will always be your Mark Lee.”

 

There was a small hum from the younger boy, and Mark felt a small kiss being placed on his cheek. When Mark looked over to ask why, the boy was fast asleep. He just smiled and tightened his hold.

 

“I love you, Hyuckie.”

 

“Love you, too”

 

(Flashback End)

 

 

Mark groaned, rubbing his eyes, “Why did I do that?” He didn’t hear his door open and continued, “Stupid, stupid, stupid…”

 

He felt the bed dip beside him and his nose was filled with a sweet scent. A familiar voice came to him, “Hey, I’m the only one allowed to call my best friend that.”

 

Mark sat up fast, facing the other, “Look, I’m really sorry about that. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

He was cut off by Donghyuck shaking his head, “Mark you didn’t do anything wrong. It was sweet, I was just shocked.”

 

Donghyuck looked embarrassed off to the side, cheeks turning red. “… I don’t remember saying no.”

 

It was Mark’s turn to be speechless. His mouth was agape, “O-oh.” The two didn’t know what to do, and they were saved when Mark’s door was opened.

 

The other members had just gotten back, Johnny peaked his head inside, “Mark, you ready to go?”

 

“Uhm, actually about that…” Mark didn’t know how to say it. Johnny looked on questioningly.

 

Donghyuck interrupted, “Mark is going to stay with me this time.”

 

Both alphas choked at his blunt response. Mark turned red and stuttered, trying to explain. Johnny was staring wide eyed.

 

Taeyong suddenly showed up in the doorway too, “Mark, you guys got to leave in just a minute. Why aren’t you packed?”

 

Donghyuck repeated his past statement.

 

Johnny, even though he wasn’t religious, did the Holy Trinity hand movement. Mark turned to stone and sat stiffly, staring at the floor, wondering where his life had gone wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, whAT?” Taeyong nearly screamed.

 

Donghyuck didn’t seem to find anything wrong, “Mark is going to stay here with me. Jaehyun does it with you, and Johnny with Ten. Now, I have Mark.”

 

Johnny now had his hands clasped in prayer, he was muttering something with a scared voice.

 

“Haechan. You’re a minor! I will NOT let Mark stay here, you are too young for that!” Taeyong screeched, causing some of the other members to look over curiously.

 

“OH MY GOD NOT LIKE THAT!” Donghyuck screamed back, finally realizing. “Wait, is that why Jaehyun and Johnny always are here?”

 

Johnny finished it off with an “Amen” and left. Taeyong blushed and looked away.

 

Donghyuck and Mark stared in horror, “Wait, actually?”

 

Taeyong looked at the floor in embarrassment, “Don’t tell the Dreamies.”

 

Screams were heard from Mark’s room. “NO WAY! I FUCKING CALLED IT!”

“YOU DID NOT, HYUCK. I TOLD YOU AS A JOKE AND YOU TOOK IT SERIOUSLY!”

“IT COUNTS, SUCK IT MARK!”

 

“Shut up you two! You’re too loud,” Taeyong scolded, folding his arms.

 

Once they calmed down, Mark spoke up, “With all due respect, Taeyong, I have a lot more control than the other alphas. I know it would be fine if I stayed, and I wouldn’t do anything. I promise.”

 

Taeyong stared him in the eye, “How would I know you aren’t lying?”

 

Mark takes a deep breath before replying,

 

“Taeyong, I’ve known Donghyuck for more years than not knowing him. I can barely remember a time without being by him. We grew up together. If anything hurts him, I will do anything to stop it. I used to ask every time for consent to hug him, and I only stopped because he got mad at me for doing it. I know he is underage, and even if he wasn’t, I wouldn’t do anything. I promise Taeyong, if I ever hurt him, I think I will jump off this fourteen-story building. Let me stay and if he wants me to leave I will, and if he doesn’t...?”

 

He left the ending open, asking if he can stay. Taeyong seems to get it, and nods, “You can stay. But I swear if I hear ANYTHING I shouldn’t, I will set Ten loose on you. Haechan, you know where to kick if anything happens.”

 

Mark shudders at the thought, Ten can be a nightmare when he’s mad. Donghyuck smiles, grabbing Mark’s hand, trying to hide it behind the blanket.

 

“Hear that Markie, you get to be my slave for the next few days.” Donghyuck teases. Mark groans jokingly but squeezes his hand back.

 

Taeyong walks out, fond smile on his face. The two Dreamies hear him whine, “Jaehyunie, come hug me.”

 

Donghyuck gags, and they both laugh. Mark speaks up, “So, food?”

 

“Yes please. I am starving.” They walk to the kitchen, thanking every supreme being that Kun is making dinner tonight.

 

-*-

 

After a night of games and movies, the alphas, betas, and Dreamies all left. While in the doorway, Jeno stopped to ask, “Mark why aren’t you leaving?”

 

Everyone froze. “Uhhh”

 

“Leave them alone, Jeno. We all know why he’s here. Bye Mark, Haechan!” Jaemin says, winking at the two, now blushing, boys. He grabs Jeno and pulls him out the door, closing it behind him.

 

“That was,” Mark started. Donghyuck finished, “Unexpected.”

 

They make eye contact and immediately give off little giggles.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh?”

 

Donghyuck blushes, “When did you get so smooth, Minhyung?”

 

“When did you get so beautiful?” Mark retorts, being so close to his rut makes him cocky. Donghyuck kind of likes it.

 

Donghyuck just throws a pillow at him, “Tonight is my last night before hell. We are going out, right now.” Mark laughs, already knowing where they are going. As Donghyuck leaves, he grabs a random sweater and yells from out the door, “You’re paying!”

 

Mark follows him out the door, grabbing his jacket, giddy the whole way.

 

-*-

 

They walked a few blocks before stopping at a corner store. Donghyuck went straight for the sweets. He got four packs of strawberry Pocky, two KitKat’s, a bag of cotton candy, a Fanta, strawberry lollipops, and a pack of ramen.

 

He put them all on the counter and the cashier started to add them up. “You want anything Mark?”

 

The cashiers scoffed before Mark could reply, “You’re going to eat all of these by yourself? Ditch the snacks and the alpha, I’ll treat you to a good meal.” The clerk added a greasy wink on top of it.

 

Donghyuck was frozen. He fiddled with the sweater he put on while walking. Trying to think of something else to say, he saw a pack of ramen and a Pepsi slide onto the counter next to his stuff. Donghyuck could smell the familiar scent of Mark, laced with anger.

 

Through gritted teeth, Mark growled out, “Correct me if I’m wrong, or did you just say what I think you did?”

 

Donghyuck had never seen Mark so angry. His eyes were turning red and he was growling lightly. Mark’s scent was getting stronger, as was the cashiers. The comforting smell of coffee was mixed with bitterness and cigarettes.

 

“I was speaking to the tart over here. Not you.” The cashier sneered, winking at the omega.

 

Donghyuck cringed and felt Mark’s hand go around his waist protectively, calming him. It was somewhat satisfying seeing Mark get all worked up over him.

 

The younger boy saw something snap in Mark, but he kept calm and said through his teeth, “Hyuckie, you might want to leave. I know you don’t like blood, and his is going to be spread across this counter any second now.”

 

The clerk only grinned, “Oh no, we don’t want the bitch to miss the-“

 

Mark leaned over the counter and grabbed the cashier’s collar. It shocked Donghyuck and he took a step back. Mark looked him in the eyes and whispered, “Don’t. Call. Him. That.”

 

The masochistic cashier just grinned and laughed, “And what are you going to do about it? He’s about to enter heat, I can smell it. You aren’t even his alpha, so just let me take care of him and you can go on your way. I can show him a good time.”

 

Mark pulled him back into the counter, harder this time. Mark grabbed the cashier’s head and slammed it into the counter before lifting it back up by his hair. Blood trickled out of his nose.

 

Although he usually hates blood and violence, he can’t help but get a rush of adrenaline watching Mark handle this guy who harassed him.

 

Mark leaned close to his ear and whispered, “Stay the fuck away from my omega, or one of us is going to be six feet under, and it isn’t going to be me.”

 

Donghyuck felt his breath hitch. My omega. The words repeating themselves in his head over and over again.

 

He let the man go, slumping over. Mark grabbed all their stuff, throwing 20,000 won on the cashier. He grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and led him out of the store.

 

Donghyuck could feel the anger coming off Mark in waves. He squeezed the alpha’s hand for reassurance and followed Mark back to the dorms.

 

When they got in the dorm it was dark. Everyone had gone to bed, trying to rest up before the long days ahead. They walked to the kitchen and Donghyuck put water on to boil for their food.

 

He had his back to the counter, while Mark was at the island, staring into the bag with their snacks. Donghyuck could feel him calming down, his scent going from bitter coffee to chocolate once again.

 

They hadn’t spoken since they left the corner store, and neither knew what to say.

 

Donghyuck made their ramen, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Once they finished, Mark was about to speak up, but Donghyuck held up a finger to stop him. He pulled the older boy to the couch and sat right in front of him.

 

Donghyuck looked down at his lap bashfully and scooted closer so he was almost on Mark’s lap. Knees on the side of Mark’s. Donghyuck bit his lip, obviously nervous, and bared his neck.

 

Mark gasped, not expecting such an action. Right as Donghyuck was going to pull away, Mark put his arms around his waist and leaned forward.

 

Nuzzling his head into Donghyuck’s tan neck, a pleased noise came from the boy above him.

 

It was silent consent, but Mark needed more. He put his left hand on Donghyuck’s thigh, and the other on his waist. “May I?”

 

Donghyuck nodded, and as Mark gave him a look for more, and he let out a small, “yes.”

 

Mark slowly moved forward, pushing his nose against Donghyuck’s neck, this time more intense.

 

It was somewhat intimate, as Mark scented Donghyuck. Chocolate overwhelmed his senses in a good way, it wafted over him.

 

Donghyuck let out a satisfied hum to encourage Mark on. Mark growled Donghyuck’s name. After a few seconds, Donghyuck started to squirm a little, not uncomfortable, but because it felt too good.

 

Mark held him close and seemed to let his emotions speak for him. Donghyuck smelled coffee now, meaning Mark was angry.

 

Donghyuck pulled away. “Why did you beat up that corner store guy?”

 

Mark looked away embarrassed. “He was disrespecting you.”

 

“I can fight my own battles Minhyungie.” Donghyuck scoffed.

 

Mark replied, voice raw, “I know you can, you can beat my ass into the next EXO comeback.” Donghyuck snorted. (i wrote this before TEMPO so go stream bitches)

 

“But I told you when we were younger that I would always protect you.” He finished, moving a piece of Donghyuck’s hair out of his eyes. They both stayed there, looking into each other’s eyes for comfort, breathing in the mix of strawberry and chocolate.

 

Donghyuck felt his heart flutter. It had been doing that a lot lately, ever since last Friday, at the concert.

 

Wait. Is this the same feeling Yuta told me about? The one he feels for Winwin?

 

Holy shit. It is.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened as these thoughts invaded his mind. He had feelings for Mark, he knew that. He always has, since his first day seeing the awkward Canadian. But Donghyuck always thought he would outgrow them. And instead of that, he normalized them. To the point he didn’t even realized what was happening.

 

“Hyuck, are you okay?” Mark asked, concerned eyes staring deep into his.

 

“Hmm?” Donghyuck snapped out of his haze, “Oh I’m fine. Just thinking. What were you saying?”

 

Mark smiled, “I was asking whose sweater that is?”

 

Donghyuck looked down confused, and when he saw the recognizable blue pattern, he knew. “Uhhh, yours?”

 

Mark just nodded, unreadable expression. Donghyuck didn’t know what to say, “Sorry, I’ll wash it-“

 

“No, keep it.” Mark got up, walking to the bathroom, “You look better in it.”

 

The door closed and Donghyuck yelled, “Minhyung! You can’t just say that and walk away.”

 

He hears Mark’s laugh, later coming back into the room. All of a sudden, Ten pokes his head out of his room, “We get it, you’re in love. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

 

The two are left sputtering. “We aren’t”

“Yeah not dating”

“Yup”

“…Yet” Mark whispered softly.

 “What?” Donghyuck’s head whips around, not hearing what he had said. Mark is staring back at him with a wide expression too.

“Uhhh I mean yeah.” Mark rubs the back of his neck, cheeks turning red fast. “Look at the time I have to leave now.”

 

As he walks away awkwardly, he turns back nervously, “You are coming to our bed, right?”

 

Donghyuck nods and the other smiles as he turns back around. He was about to follow until his mind decides that wasn’t enough.

 

He said our bed.

 

Our bed.

 

Donghyuck stood there, face red and in his hands, before going to bed.

 

…

 

Their bed.

 

-*-

 

When Donghyuck woke up he was confused. Which seems to be a common theme nowadays.

 

Usually on his first day of heat he is in tons of pain, but he only has a little bit of achiness. He sat up and stretched.

 

“Good morning!” A nice voice came from below him. “Glad you think my voice is nice.”

 

Oh, if you think it’s nice, then you’ve never heard Mark’s. It’s like some goddam good shit right there. Donghyuck thinks again.

 

He hears a laugh, “I like this side of you Donghyuckie. It’s cute.”

 

Oh shit. That is Mark’s voice. Donghyuck opens his eyes and glares at his best friend. “I’m not cute.”

 

“Yes, you are. It’s almost irresistible.” Mark says, smiling softly up at him.

 

Donghyuck groaned in response. Mark ruffled his hair, “I’ll go get you some water and breakfast. Don’t worry, Taeyong made a bunch of leftovers.”

 

As soon as Mark got up, pain shot through Donghyuck’s body. He yelped and whimpered.

 

Mark rushed back, worry written on his face, “Oh my god, what’s wrong? Where’s the pain.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he figured out, “Because you scented me,” they both blushed at the memory, “It wasn’t hurting. But once you left it did.”

 

Mark nodded, “So you and I have to be together for the next few days or you’re in pain?”

 

Donghyuck shook his head. “It helps if we are, but a blanket or hoodie, like you gave me, work too.”

 

“Okay then, for breakfast let’s just stay together.” Mark said and Donghyuck agreed. Donghyuck was about to stand up, expecting them to hold hands or something like that.

 

What he didn’t expect was Mark literally lean down and pick him up, pulling Donghyuck’s arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Donghyuck’s face was in his neck, by his scent glands.

 

(Like a piggyback ride but from the front)

 

Overall it was a fucking _shock_. Donghyuck didn't mind and got used to it fast. They used to do this as trainees, when Donghyuck hurt his ankle really bad. He refused to go to a doctor so Mark would carry him everywhere, but only when they were alone would he carry Donghyuck like this.

 

Mark didn’t seem to think much of it and carried him easily into the kitchen. Donghyuck, unashamedly, curled into Mark. He was basically preening, happiness flooding through his body. Mark’s scent and warmth calmed him. The hands on his back grounded him, keeping him from falling asleep.

 

“Good morning?” Johnny asked confusedly as the two hobbled their way into the kitchen. Mark yawned and nodded. Donghyuck mumbled a small “morning” into Mark’s shoulder.

 

Ten was sitting on the counter, Johnny next to him holding his hand. Taeyong and Jaehyun were at the table, eating together, legs entangled under. Both couples gaped at the younger pair, who didn’t seem to think anything was wrong.

 

Mark grabbed some food out of the fridge, two forks, and two bottles of water, before setting it on the island near the stools. “Hyuckie, you need to get down to eat.”

 

“Don wanna” Donghyuck whined back, tightening his grip on the other.

 

Mark laughed fondly, “Come on, or I’ll go back to the U dorm.”

 

Donghyuck slowly lowered his legs and untangled his arms. He sat at the stool next to Mark’s, and Mark ruffled the smaller boy’s hair for reassurance. The two started to eat.

 

“What the actual fuck?” Ten said from across the kitchen.

 

The two Dreamies looked confused. They looked at both couples, who shared the same expression.

 

Jaehyun explained, “What he means is, what the fuck was that?”

 

“So eloquent, babe.” Taeyong quips, “What they mean is, why were you literally no space apart while WALKING?”

 

Mark and Donghyuck looked to each other and shrugged, “That’s what we used to do all the time.” Mark said nonchalantly.

 

Johnny spit out his water and started laughing. (Ludacris as Johnny: <https://youtu.be/RlYCSz23G1M>)

 

Taeyong was mortified, “What do you mean you used to do that all the time?”

 

Donghyuck shrugged again, answering this time, “When we first debuted. You don’t remember?” Mark nodded as if it was common knowledge.

 

“Huh.” Jaehyun said. “So how long then? Two years?”

 

“How long what?” Mark asked curiously.

 

Johnny started to pray again. Ten joined in and they held hands as if they were saying grace.

 

“How long have you two been dating?” Jaehyun asked innocently.

 

Donghyuck started to answer, “More like six ye- wait daTING?”

 

Mark stared down at his food, losing his appetite. “Jaehyun, we aren’t dating.” Disappointment obvious in his voice, and his scent went from milk chocolate to bitter coffee beans.

 

“But-“ Ten started to say, only to be interrupted by Mark’s annoyed voice once again, “Let it go Ten.”

 

His anger spiking, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand to calm him. “Remember your promise, Minhyung.” Donghyuck spoke sharply.

 

Mark’s eyes were turning red, and his scent was getting more and more sour, but his voice was raw, “Sorry Ten. I must just be hungry.”

 

Jaehyun got up to get some more water, and whispered to Johnny, “Yeah, hungry to get a fucking boyfriend.” Johnny chuckled back.

 

Mark just glared. None of the omega’s heard it, but the alphas all had heightened hearing during their ruts. “Just like you are to get back to what you didn’t finish last night in the bathroom, Johnny.” Mark said grinning.

 

Johnny sputtered and Jaehyun doubled over laughing, “He got you-“

 

“You too Jaehyun. Putting condoms in the kitchen trash isn’t a good idea, fucknut.” Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and dragged him back to their room.

 

Everyone in the kitchen started yelling,

“YOU FUCKED IN THE KITCHEN?”

“YOU FUCKED IN THE BATHROOM?”

 

Donghyuck giggled as he was led back to the room, “How did you know all that stuff?”

 

“I could smell it. I can smell everything on my rut, and it only doesn’t bother me if something smells good around me.” Mark replied.

 

“So what smells good to you, since you are obviously a lot calmer now than five minutes ago.” Donghyuck asked innocently.

 

Mark blushed before mumbling out, “You.”

 

Donghyuck giggled, “And what do I smell like that is so good?”

 

Mark hid his face in his hands, not speaking for a few seconds. He moved towards Donghyuck, grabbing his jaw softly, and putting his face right into his neck.

 

Donghyuck gasped but didn’t push him away. Mark inhaled, “You smell like strawberry’s and cheesecake. It’s so sweet but it’s so you. It’s captivating and hard to resist. But there’s also a hint of chocolate.”

 

“That chocolate is probably you, dumbass.” Donghyuck whispers out.

 

Mark just wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer, “That’s the best part. Not because it smells good, but because I am there. No one else but you and me.”

 

Donghyuck’s breath hitched, tears filled his eyes. Damn his heat for making him an emotional mess.

 

Mark pulled away, “What’s wrong? I don't know what to do.”

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “Nothing’s wrong, just being emotional on my heats.”

 

Mark pulls him closer, scenting him in comfort. Donghyuck curls his toes in pleasure letting out a whimper. They stay there, holding onto each other, Mark scenting the other, “Damn. Are we going out or something, why are you putting so much on?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“We are going out, but I don’t want any other alphas getting near you.” Mark says, focusing on scenting the other heavily.

 

Donghyuck scoffed, teasingly he says, “What if I want other alphas near? I am getting close to mating age after all.”

 

Mark’s scent flared with anger, and he started working harder to cover Donghyuck. He couldn’t help but let out a small whimper of Mark’s name.

 

He growled into Donghyuck’s ear, “I said, no other alphas are getting near you.”

 

Donghyuck loved possessive Mark. He always took really good care of him.

 

“Wear my sweater too.” Mark said, stepping away, leaving Donghyuck breathless in the middle of the room.

 

Fuck you, Mark Lee.

 

-*-

 

They went out to get some ice cream and movies and spent the next few days snuggling and watching every Marvel movie made.

 

It was the easiest heat Donghyuck had ever gone through. He rarely felt pain, and Mark would always let him lay on his chest when there was pain.

 

It was his last day of heat and he was kind of disappointed. He knew Mark would go back to sleeping in his room and they wouldn’t be as... close.

 

Donghyuck knew his heat had already gone away, but he let himself indulge in one last night. He was snuggled against Mark’s chest.

 

“Are you awake?” Donghyuck whispered.

 

Mark slowly turned to face the boy on his chest, “Yeah. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to say thank you. For this past week.”

 

“Oh Hyuckie you don’t have to thank me.” Mark said softly. Using the arm wrapped around his waist to stroke his cheek softly. “Like I said six years ago, I am yours to do what you wish.”

 

Donghyuck’s breath hitched. “I love you Minhyungie”

 

“Love you too.” Mark said, right before falling asleep. Donghyuck pushes closer before getting up and leaving.

 

 

 

It was now Sunday and all the members decided to meet up for dinner. When they got there everyone gave them hugs and kisses and all that.

 

But Mark was pissed, and everyone could tell. The members kept complaining about smelling burnt coffee.

 

Usually, Donghyuck sits right next to him. Now he was across the table, five seats down. Next to Lucas and Johnny. Two alphas.

 

“If looks could kill, Lucas and Johnny would have been cremated by now.” Renjun leans over to say.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Mark says, eyes never leaving the now laughing trio in the corner.

 

Mark shook his head. Why is he getting so jealous now versus the hundred other times?

 

“Cause you’re a dumbass, Mark.” Renjun says, and right as Mark was about to say something Renjun starts again, “He’s looking now so act happy and eat this damn wrap I made you.”

 

Mark furrows his eyebrows but smiles and lets Renjun feed him.

 

He chews, and he notices that the right side has gotten a lot quieter. Donghyuck is staring right at him, expression unreadable. He can sense the change from sweet strawberries to a sour smell.

 

Mark gives Donghyuck a look and the other agrees.

 

Donghyuck gets up and Mark waits about a minute to follow. They think they are secretive, but as soon as Mark disappeared around the corner, they all rolled their eyes.

 

Mark walks around the corner, running straight into a woman. “I’m so sorry, excuse me.”

 

“Now, don’t go away too soon. I’m sure whatever it is can wait.” The girl tries, she smiles in a way that is trying to be seductive but looks more like the Grinch.

 

Mark laughs nervously, “It’s more important than you think, ma’am.” He tries to get away, but she grabs his wrist.

 

“Is that any way to talk to a lady? How rude!” She yells, trying to make a scene.

 

Mark rolls his eyes, “Look, I said no thanks and you pulled me back. I said no thanks again and now you’re making a scene. Just end this now because I need to find someone now.”

 

The woman let’s go. “Thank you.”

 

Mark sprints down the hall and opens the bathroom, only to find it empty. Am I too late? Did I just make Hyuck upset because some stupid lady wouldn’t let me go?

 

Mark walks back out of the bathroom, obviously distraught. When he walks back to the table, he sees Donghyuck sitting where Renjun was before, and everyone else shifted down a seat. He’s confused but he goes to sit down anyways.

 

He leans to Donghyuck and whispers, “I’m so sorry, this lady was being rude and wouldn’t let me go an-“

 

Donghyuck shakes his head and smiles, “I know. I saw. I also saw you walk into the women’s bathroom.”

 

Mark pales and sits stiffly. “I did what now?”

 

Donghyuck just giggles and keeps eating. Mark smiles at Donghyuck, forgetting about what happened less than five minutes ago immediately with just one look at the smaller boy. The air is a lot more pleasant, tension and scents all gone.

 

-*-

 

That night Mark and Donghyuck fell asleep in the car on the ride home.

 

Mark wakes up first. He sees Donghyuck on his chest, a content smile on his face. Mark notices that everyone left. He tries to wake Donghyuck up, but the boy slept like the dead.

 

Mark smirks a little, before moving Donghyuck’s neck and scenting him. The younger curled even further into him. He let out a few small whimpers before whispering, “Minhyung~”

 

Mark faltered. Hearing his name said like that sent chills down his spine. He stopped and slowly sat up a little bit more.

 

“Donghyuck, we are almost home. It’s time to get up.” Mark whispered to the younger boy.

 

Donghyuck grumbled, “Carry me, peasant.”

 

Mark almost laughed, “Ever so loving, aren’t you?”

 

Donghyuck nodded before raising a hand and covering Mark’s mouth, “Now shut up and do whatever you were doing earlier.”

 

“Donghyuck, everyone will notice.” Mark reluctantly said.

 

“Everyone already did notice, so just do whatever to get him to shut the _fuck_ up.” Ten said from the front seat.

 

All the other members nodded.

 

Mark blushed and Donghyuck wasn’t affected. He began scenting Donghyuck again.

 

The younger moved so close, he was basically on Mark’s lap, face in the crook of the older boys neck.

 

Mark heard all the small whines and whimpers, and it was making his heart race.

 

He was thanking every deity out there when they finally got to the dorms.

 

Mark shuffled to the door of the car and got out. He reached back in and carried Donghyuck out, bridal style.

 

“You want me to take him?” Johnny asked.

 

Mark’s grip tightened, “I’m good. He’s super light, we need to get him to eat more.”

 

What Mark didn’t know is that Donghyuck has been awake this whole time. He almost snorted but kept it together.

 

Mark carried him up to the dorms carefully, trying not to ‘wake’ the ‘sleeping’ boy.

 

Mark set Donghyuck on his bed, and the younger grabbed his arm.

 

“Stay.” He pleaded. It was so cliché.

 

Mark shook his head, “Sorry, Fullsun. I think I should sleep in my own room tonight.”

 

Donghyuck whined, “Nooo, stay.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to go.” Mark cupped Donghyuck’s cheek before starting to move away.

 

Donghyuck felt cold. So, so, cold. He cried out a little, “M-Minhyung, please.”

 

Mark rushed back, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Please, stay.” Donghyuck pleaded, shivering, “It’s too cold without you.”

 

Mark nodded, “Okay then, I’ll stay. But no kicking.”

 

He knew Donghyuck would still kick, but he stayed anyways.

 

-*-

 

Mark woke up first. Donghyuck was snuggled on his left side. He had his arms around Mark’s torso and his head rested on the pillow next to Mark’s face. Donghyuck’s left leg was wrapped around Mark’s left.

 

Mark felt himself smile when he saw the omega’s lips slightly parted and his eyes closed.

 

Mark sighed before stroking Donghyuck’s face. After a few seconds of waiting, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead.

 

“Hey I br- oh.” Johnny burst into the room with Taeyong behind him, they had seen what happened.

 

Mark had no answer other than blushing and sheepishly looking away, “Don’t get your hopes up.”

 

Taeyong gave him a look and handed Mark a box.

 

Mark gave him a confused look and Taeyong explained, "When Haechan's heats end, they don't really end. Usually a day or two after he is back to normal, which is why he always sleeps in mine or Ten's beds right after."

 

Mark nodded and set the box down on the bed, "That's why he was so clingy last night, I guess."

 

"Or maybe he just likes you too." Johnny said, walking out of the room.

 

Taeyong ruffled his hair and closed the door behind him on his way out.

 

"Hyuckie, we got to wake up. We have two hours until we need to be at practice." Mark softly said, running his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

 

Donghyuck mumbled but eventually sat up, "I'm so hungryyyyy."

 

Mark laughed at his cute pout and grabbed the box Taeyong left them. He opened it to see a smaller box with six donuts, two burgers from McDonalds, three medium fries, a Fanta, a cherry coke, a chocolate and strawberry box of Pocky, and a  _lot_ of Hershey's kisses.

 

"What the fuck?" Mark said, looking at all the foods he hasn't had in a while. Dieting fucking sucked, but at least they are done for now.

 

Donghyuck grinned and grabbed a fry, "Before every heat, I give Jaehyun some money and a list of foods, and being the sweetest guy ever, he goes and buys all of them so by the time my heat is over I can eat it all. It works out cause my metabolism skyrockets in my heat so I can eat whatever I want, and Jaehyun owes me for some stuff so he always goes and gets it for me."

 

Mark pouted, "Why did you never have me go and do it? I would've."

 

Donghyuck blushed, "I didn't want you to see me right after my heats. Usually, with out some help," they both blushed, "I wake up in so much pain that Jaehyun has actually cried cause he thought I was going to die. Jaehyun has been helping me with a lot of stuff before."

 

Mark's scent, unknowingly, soured, "Well I guess I should just go get him since you seem to like him better."

 

Donghyuck whined before throwing himself over Mark's lap. His back on Mark's thighs and his head hanging off the side.

 

"I like you better.  _And_   I may or may not have asked him to bring some extras for you." Donghyuck said, Mark's scent going back to sweet chocolate and mixing with Donghyuck's cheesecake.

 

Mark grabbed a donut, "How long does it take to eat all this stuff?"  
  


Donghyuck shrugs, "An hour?"

 

Mark's eyes bugled, "And management lets you?"

 

"Nope. Management doesn't know so don't tell anyone. Like I said, Jaehyun owes me so he has to sneak out and get it." Donghyuck said, getting frosting from the donut right above his lips.

 

 _'Dont do it. Dont be a fucking cliche, Mark. I swear to god. Hoe dont do it.'_   Mark said to himself in his head.

 

When Donghyuck doesn't seem to notice it, Mark snaps. He leans over and wipes it with his finger.

 

Donghyuck freezes and Mark does too. They sit for a moment just staring at each other.

 

Donghyuck's face breaks out into a blush and he pushes Mark off the bed, which knocked against the wall. He buries his head in a pillow, whining, "Minhyung!"

 

Mark fell on his hand. It hurt only a little, but he wanted to get back at the omega.

 

He grabbed his wrist and yelled, "Ah, shit!"

 

Donghyuck immediately scrambled over, the bed squeaking as he did, "Oh my god, Mark!" He yelled.

 

"Ah, be a little quieter, Hyuck." Mark groaned, faking pain.

 

Donghyuck grabbed Mark's wrist and mumbled incoherently.

 

Mark started moving his wrist, "See it doesn't hurt after a minute."

 

Donghyuck sighed loudly in relief. He slumped with his back to the bed, it squeaked again.

 

Mark took the opportunity to lunge and start tickling the younger boy.

 

Donghyuck squealed, "Oh my god! Mark- oh no- Minhyung!" 

 

The bed kept getting rammed into the wall but the two didn't care.

 

Mark moved his fingers to the other's sides, Donghyuck screeched and jerked away.

 

Mark's eyes widened, voice low and teasing, "Is that the spot, Hyuckie?"

 

Donghyuck was gasping and squealing constantly and Mark attacked the spot vigorously.

 

They giggled quietly and Donghyuck smiled brightly.

 

Mark almost faltered at the sight but they were both startled by the door slamming open.

 

Ten stood in the doorway with metal water bottle, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

 

The two boys laid on the floor, gaping up at Ten.

 

Johnny and Jaehyun were behind him, holding TV remotes and books.

 

"What the hell are you guys doing, why do you have that stuff?" Donghyuck asked, a little out of breath.

 

Jaehyun laid eyes on Mark's ruffled hair and Donghyuck's mussed up shirt and his eyes turned a little red.

 

He pushed past Ten and dragged Mark out of the room by his arm.

 

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Mark asked, wincing from the hard grip.

 

"You WILL NOT defile our precious maknae!" Jaehyun said, throwing Mark on the couch. He was about to start hitting Mark with the remote, but Johnny held him back, laughing.

 

"Wait, hold up a minute." He giggled, "Oh my god, Jaehyun calm down!"

 

"What do you mean calm down, you heard it too!" Jaehyun said, anger flaring.

 

Johnny pointed at a confused Donghyuck, "Smell him. All you smell is chocolate and cheesecake. They weren't,  _you know_."

 

Mark gaped, "We weren't  _what_?"

 

Ten blushed, rubbing his temples, "We thought you guys were, you know..."

 

Johnny interrupted bluntly, "We thought you guys were fucking."

 

Donghyuck choked on air and Mark just stared, "Why would you think that?"

 

Jaehyun calmed down enough and grabbed his phone. He opened a video and pressed play.

 

It was just audio, but it was enough. 

 

(If it is  **bolded** it is in relation to the audio, regular text is in the present)

 

**"Minhyung!" a whining noise came through the door, muffled. There was the noise of something hitting the wall.**

 

Mark stilled. He never thought of it  _that_  way, but now that he thought about it more, it did sound a little promiscuous. He braced himself for the whole thing.

Donghyuck flushed at his voice. Was it really that high?

 

**"Ah, shit!" Mark's voice came through next.**

 

Donghyuck let out a shaky exhale.

 

**"Oh my god, Mark!" Donghyuck's voice was high pitched and whiny.**

 

It sent chills through Mark.

 

**The bed squeaked and Mark groaned out, "Ah, be a little quieter Hyuck."**

 

Mark blushed and looked around the room, trying not to let his mind wander.

Donghyuck grabbed a blanket and put it over his head, hiding his blushing grin.

 

**After a few seconds of mumbling from Donghyuck, Mark cut in, "See, it doesn't hurt after a minute."**

 

Mark's eyes washed over Jaehyun and Johnny, both blushed from their mistake.

 

**The bed squeaked again, and a second later came Donghyuck's breathy squeals, "Oh my god! Mark - oh no- Minhyung!"**

 

Mark had to hold his breath. His breath hitched at the noises coming from the phone. He tried to not imagine it.

 

**Knocking against the wall, the bed wouldn't stop.**

 

Mark looked at Ten next, who was hiding his face in his hands.

 

**Donghyuck screeched, loud and clear.**

 

Mark bit his lip to keep from growling.

 

**"Is that the spot Hyuckie?" Mark's low voice said. Donghyuck was gasping and letting out small screams, easily confused to be _in another situation_.**

 

Donghyuck almost submitted right there.

Mark looked down and played with the pillow next to him, embarrassed.

 

**"Oh hell no." Jaehyun's voice said before the recording cut off.**

 

Johnny said weakly, almost questioningly, "Uhh you guys have an hour and a half?"

 

The three older boys all made their way out of the dorm, flustered.

 

They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

 

"So uh-"

"I'm sorry-"

 

They both spoke at the same time.

 

"Sorry? For what?" Donghyuck asked.

 

Mark blushed, "I kind of ruined your special morning."

 

Donghyuck laughed a little, "I don't think one video should ruin our secret feast."

 

Mark's head snapped up hopefully. Donghyuck moved onto the bed and motion for Mark to come over, "Hurry cause the food is getting cold."

 

Mark grinned and sat facing Donghyuck. He grabbed one of the big Mac's and started eating.

 

"Is my voice really that high pitched?" Donghyuck asked, sipping his cherry coke. It was an innocent question.

 

"Not really," Mark said, chewing and swallowing before continuing, "It doesn't matter though."

 

Donghyuck grabbed a few fries, "It does to me. I don't really like how it sounds."

 

Mark set down his food he was about to eat. His voice was sad, "You don't like your voice?"

 

Donghyuck shrugged, eyes cast downwards.

 

Mark grabbed his Fanta and took a long sip before setting it down and grabbing his phone.

 

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck asked.

 

Mark shook his head for a second and his eyes lit up when he found something. Mark pressed play.

 

It was of Donghyuck's recording last comeback. Donghyuck scrunched up his nose.

 

Mark frowned,  _'That didn't work.'_

 

"You really don't hear that?" Mark asked, dissapointed.

 

"I hear it, I just don't like it." Donghyuck said, grabbing the strawberry Pocky.

 

Mark was in disbelief, "How? Donghyuck, your voice is my favorite sound in the entire world. When you sing it is so soft and flows so easily. When you laugh it's bright and makes everyone around you smile. When you speak happily, I can hear the emotion in every word and it makes me feel just as happy as you. When you cry it is the most emotive and heartbreaking sound. When you speak while you laugh I think angels cry tears of joy. When you speak softly, like in the mornings, it makes me feel special. I'm the only one who has heard it. The world should be jealous cause it is when you sound the most beautiful."

 

Donghyuck had his jaw dropped and a flush across his cheeks.

 

Mark blushed too, "Sorry if that was weird, but I thought you should know. If you don't like your voice, at least let me hear it. Because I love it. I lov-"

 

Mark stopped himself. He was about to say three words he never thought he would be able to say. He swallowed and averted his eyes.

 

"What if I told you I don't like the way I look? Or my cooking? Or my dancing?" Donghyuck said, voice breaking.

 

Mark's head snapped up, he gave a hesitant grin, "Well I'm going to need a minute to drink something, cause I could go on for hours about how wrong you are."

 

Before Donghyuck could respond, Mark had already taken a sip and got started, "I'll start easy. Your cooking? Amazing. I swear every meal you make is better than anything I've ever had. When you tried to make kimchijjigae because the place we used to go to closed down, it was more delicious than any five star restaurant. Plus we all know I need your cooking, I can't even fry an egg right."

 

Donghyuck giggled and started to speak but Mark cut him off.

 

"Your dancing? It is captivating. When you are on stage it's hard for me to focus cause I want to watch you instead. You spend so much time practicing that it concerns me. You know you perfect everything in a week but still stay till midnight for months on end. When you are center, and sing live while dancing without missing a beat I feel so proud. It makes me happy that you were confident enough to go up there and give everything. You are so graceful with every move. This comeback is going to be hard, the way you dance 'Comeback' is dangerous. The fans are going to go crazy."

 

(Literally watch it, he is so GOOD: <https://youtu.be/i8ItOcXICLE>)

 

Donghyuck's eyes were a little glassy and Mark took a deep breath before starting again.

 

"And you? Your body is... I can't even find a word for it. Your face is so angular and beautiful. Your skin is so tan and I wish you would realize how ethereal it makes you look. Your waist is so delicate but all the time I just want to hold it. I love how you are shorter than me, even if just by a few centimeters, because when I hug you, you hide your face in my neck. And that is the cutest thing in the entire world, I love it. I love your bent fingers, even though they drive you crazy. I find them adorable. You want to know my favorite part though, your eyes. Everyone says brown is boring, but every time I look into your eyes I feel lost. Sometimes they are gold and sometimes they are chocolate. Sometimes they shine and sometimes they are filled with tears. Yet every time I stare they are the one thing I can't look away from.-"

 

Mark stopped, staring into Donghyuck's wide eyes, "Like right now. How there are tears but you wont let them fall. I don't know why you are crying. I was just telling the truth."

 

Donghyuck was speechless. Mark sat nervously, wondering if he said too much. Donghyuck just stared at him.

 

Mark was about to apologize but he was cut off by Donghyuck.

 

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

 

Mark's eyes widened, "Really?"

 

Donghyuck nodded smiling nervously.

 

"I  _am_ in love with you, Donghyuck."

 

He said his name so softly and sweetly that it made Donghyuck's heart flutter.

 

"Always trying to one up me, I see." Donghyuck giggled.

 

The only way to describe how they were feeling is joy. Pure joy. They felt so much happiness and giddiness running through them that all they could do was laugh.

 

"Does that mean I can take you on a date?" Mark asked, nervous even after.

 

Donghyuck faked thinking about it, "I don't know, Lucas has been-"

 

Mark growled a little. Donghyuck just smiled fondly, "I would love to go on a date with you, Minhyung."

 

Mark nodded, a giant smile coming over his face dumbly, "Wow, okay. Yeah that's great."

 

He stood up and walked away, "Give me just a minute." Mark walked into the living room, where Donghyuck could see him but Mark didn't know.

 

Mark took out his phone and called someone, "Jeno? Yes, it is time. Prepare my funeral. My life is complete."

 

Mark flinched and held the phone away from his ear and Jeno yelled through it, "LET'S GO! THAT'S MY BOY!"

 

"I know! Bro, you should have seen his face. It was the cutest. thing. ever. I swear I almost didn't do it and was ready to let myself die right there at the hands of his smile." Mark giggled into the phone. Blushing and grinning.

 

Donghyuck laughed, watching Mark continue rambling. He was snapped out of his trance by his phone ringing.

 

"Hello?"

 

"BITHCHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaemin's voice yelled.

 

"Shit, Jae! Calm down." Donghyuck said, "What happened?"

 

"Jeno just said Mark finally grew a pair and asked you out!" Jaemin squealed.

 

Donghyuck just chuckled and looked up to see Mark, still on the phone, smiling fondly at him. Donghyuck mouthed the words, 'Jaemin is crying I think'. Mark laughed making Donghyuck smile even more.

 

"Yeah, finally."

 

"What do you mean finally?" Mark said, walking back in the room and putting his phone in his pocket.

 

"Nothing." Donghyuck said teasingly.

 

"Ew, stop flirting. I'm still here." Jaemin said.

 

Donghyuck was about to reply when he heard Jeno's voice, hard to hear, "Nana! End the call, Mark's going to ask to kiss him!"

 

The call cut off and Donghyuck blushed. He definitely wasn't supposed to hear that. 

 

"So, does this mean we are dating?" Mark asked, fiddling with the empty boxes of food.

 

"I fucking hope so. I've been waiting for your Canadian ass to realize for a while now." Donghyuck joked.

 

Mark nodded, "Cool. Yep. Great. Totally not just dying inside. I'm fine."

 

The alpha started putting some of the trash in the bigger box and nervously asked, "Can I, only if you want to, and you don't have to, it wont change anything, maybe-"

 

Before Mark could get the whole sentence out, Donghyuck scooted over, sitting in Mark's lap, "I just said I've been waiting a  _long_ time for you. If you don't kiss me in the next five seconds I will leave you."

 

Mark grinned and raised his hands to Donghyuck's waist. Donghyuck put his hands on Mark's jaw, angling their face. They met in the middle, moving softly against each others lips. 

 

When they pulled away, they stared at each other giggling. Mark layed down with Donghyuck on top of him, "I really do love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

-*-

 

(They actually fell asleep like that. Jaehyun came in to wake them up and saw how they were sitting he lost it. He set Donghyuck down softly on the bed and dragged Mark to the floor.

"What the hell were you two doing in here?!" He yelled, startling the two awake.

Mark rubbed his head, "Ow, what the hell hyung?"

Donghyuck groaned, "Please don't kill my boyfriend. I  _just_ got him."

"Boyfriend?!" Jaehyun yelled.

 

"Oh no." Is all Mark said before Jaehyun was on top of him, wrestling him.

"Do anything, and I mean anything, to our precious Haechannie, and I'll kill you. I fucking will." Jaehyun said in Mark's ear.

"Y-yes sir." Mark stuttered out.

"Good." Jaehyun said, getting up and walking to Donghyuck and hugged him.

 

"Haechan-ah! I'm so happy for you!"

 

Mark felt betrayed)

 

((Donghyuck gave him tons of kisses later so it's fine))


End file.
